A Wolf's Change
by Dractan
Summary: Starrk's life has ended, so the Shinigami king decided to take mine. I don't know why but things seem more peaceful here. Self-Insert Varying POV Rated M for many reasons.
1. Prologue

Horrible Description I know

My first story was absolutely horrible so I decided to make this one to replace it.

Disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, if I was this would be in Manga form not story.

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Typical Saturday<p>

I groaned as my alarm clock sounded off with Skillet Awake and Alive. The birds were outside chirping normally on this average day in January.

I groaned again as I sat up moving my long dark brown hair from my grey eyes. "Dammit... I forgot to turn off the alarm yesterday," I said to myself as I turned off the alarm. "There goes a good sleep-in," I muttered.

I got up from my twin-sized bed in my larger than average apartment, I then opened my dresser and pulled out a white shirt with my favorites band's logo on it with some black cargo pants. (The Band is Skillet for those that don't know)

I pulled on my clothes and walked down the stairs to get a bite to eat and a cup of coffee. My Brewer had automatically started making my cup at eight am so it should still be warm. I grabbed an apple and a cup of black coffee with three spoons of sugar.

I sat down in front of my flat screen TV and said, "Lets see who's killed who today." The world seemed like it was going to turn another day so I turned off the TV and finished my coffee.

I grabbed my running shoes, a bottle of water and my wide brimmed 'cowboy' hat, as some would call it, opened the door and practically jumped down the stairs with a bored look on my face. One could say that I wasn't easily amused but that would be a complete understatement. You could rarely see me excited unless I got to fly a fighter jet solo or something similar.

Fortunately enough for me Parkour and Freerunning are quite similar to flying a jet. I was amused by my incredible stamina when it came to running, climbing, and jumping. My apartment's stairs did not go to the roof as it would on most apartments, so I had to go all the around to the fire escape to get to the roof.

-Bakudo Number 0 TimeSkip!-

About twenty minutes later I was on top of a ten story building about thirty blocks from my apartment. I sat down to enjoy the view over Central Park.

"It's times like this that make me think that the world is almost perfect," I said looking down at the park.

I sighed and took a swig of my half empty water bottle. I got up, once again with a completely bored look on my face, jumped off the building and dived into an alley. I closed my eyes as the wind rushed past my face and just as I was about to hit the ground my eyes flared open. I grabbed a clothsline and span around it once to lose momentum before I let go and flew forward. After flying a few feet I planted my legs on the wall and ran forward a few more yards before jumping downward and planting my feet on the ground. I got up from my crouched position and started walking forward.

I exited the alley looking like a normal New Yorker. I walked back a few blocks towards my apartment.

As I got within a few blocks of my place, I decided to stop by my favorite bookstore. I walked over to a nearby cross-walk and walk throught the street once the red light flashed on. I walked over to the bookstore which was right across from my apartment. By this time it was nine-thirty so the store was open. As I entered the usual clerk, Frank, greeted me.

"Hey James! How is my favorite customer today?," He asked like normal.

I smiled and waved. "Good Frank, hows business?," I inquired.

He laughed and said, "Good as usual especially since you started advertising me by hanging those flyers." He pointed at me accusingly.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and said, "Hey I don't want my favorite shop going out of business."

He waved it off and asked, "So what are you looking for today my friend?"

I shrugged with a thoughtful look on my face.

He pointed to a row of books that were obviously new. "Look at those you might find out that you look almost exactly like a character in the one titled 'Bleach,'" he indicated.

I shrugged again and said, "What the heck I got some free time." I walked over to one of the shelf he had indicated and picked up one of the latest copies. I began reading and was quite bored until I came across the character Frank was talking about. 'Coyote Starrk... Huh... What do ya know he does look exactly like me!,' I thought with slightly wide eyes.

Frank brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "I guess you found that character I told you about. He is one bad ass mother fucker... Worst part is he is more lazy than you are when it comes to sleep." He laughed at his last comment.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and said, "Thats impressive..." I thought about how much he looked like me. "Besides the hole in his chest, the tattoo, and that bone necklace, I'm a dead ringer...," I muttered thinking about him.

Frank must have realized I was slightly concerned about the resemblance and said, "James don't worry about it and I will even give you the Bleach Character Manuel half price."

I nodded slightly shocked at Frank's willingness to give me a discount. I excepted the half-price manuel and left the shop after paying for it.

I shook my head to clear itself of these thoughts as I entered my apartment. I went over to my computer and decided to look up all I could about the Bleach Series.

"Huh that kid Ichigo Kurosaki has a kind of spirit that I don't think most can replicate... And the Orihime... I'm suprised she doesn't have back problems...," I chuckled to myself. "Alright... Coyote... Starrk...," I droned out as I typed the name into my usual search engine.

I clicked the first link there was, which happened to be Wikipedia. I was shocked at the sheer amount of things we had in common. "Highly Perceptive, Lonely, prefers his Twin Pistols... Dam, this guy and me could be twins," I said slightly overwhelmed. I put a hand on my forehead and kept it there for a minute before continuing.

He apparently had split his soul into two so he wouldn't be alone anymore... He likes wolves... He has an intense love for sleeping all the time... Hates being woken up...

"Dam! This guy is a carbon copy of me!," I exclaimed after a while.

-Bakudo Number 0 TimeSkip!-

I had spent the rest of the day catching up on the Bleach series. It was actually quite entertaining... I learned that Coyote Starrk was a bad guy working for Sosuke Aizen to take over the Soul Society. I also realized he died fighting another person like me and him. Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad Eight of the Thirteen Court Guards.

I shook my head. "Starrk my have been a bad guy but he is my all around favorite character," I said, convinced. I pulled away from my computer to grab a bite to eat before I went to sleep for the day.

My dinner consisted of a medium rare steak, which I cooked myself, and a small mound of mashed potatoes.

After I had finished my modest dinner, I took off my clothes, and lay down in my old bed to sleep the night away.

As I would learn later, there was a small ball of blue light hovering out my window which flew inside and was absorbed by my chest before I glowed a extremely bright light and vanished.

* * *

><p>And Cut.<p>

Good Prologue in my opinion but thats your job to decide.

Read and Review. No Flames, I've got my fire extinguisher right here.


	2. Chp 1: A pain in the neck

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Here is Chapter 1 and things will begin to get interesting from here on out.

I will upload one, maybe two, chapters per week unless I have made considerable progress.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A pain in the neck<p>

As I sat up I realized my alarm clock had not gone off. My eyes flared open and I began searching my surroundings.

I was lying on a seemingly invisible ground in a white space. There were no exits, no light source ,everything was just... white... I stood up and looked around again. Nothing, not even a small spot of grey or something...

I laughed, slightly freaked out, "Ha...ha... Where am I?" The look on my face must have been hilarious.

"Yes the look on your face is rather funny...," said an unknown voice somewhere behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around to see someone I thought was fictional... "Coyote... Starrk?," I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and then whistled, "Come out Lilynette, he is just a human."

A helmet covered head popped out from behind Starrk. "I knew that Coyote, I just thought he would be freaked out enough seeing you," she explained as she fully stepped out, skimpy outfit and all.

I pointed a finger at both of them and asked, "How in the hell are you two alive? I saw you get killed by Shunsui!"

Starrk nodded and said, "I would like to know why I'm still here myself. I was going to sleep forever in the afterlife and I want to get started soon."

I deadpanned at this. After I had recovered, I looked at him closely and said, "Me and you really do look alike... I mean seriously..."

He then looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah I was just thinking about the similarity myself, and I must say, it is stunning."

Lilynette sighed before saying, "Great now I have to wake up two of them..."

I laughed for a second and said, "I am much more active than Starrk, but I still am lazier than most."

Everyone froze as we heard a voice that dropped us to our knees. "Are you quite finished talking yet?," the voice said, sounding slightly bored.

We all turned with wide eyes staring at a man that was a dead ringer for Barragan. He looked at us with a bored expression before he smirked slightly. "Its been a while since I have seen such a resemblance... Especially from two different dimensions...," he said to us.

Starrk was the first one to speak, "Who are you?... Why are we here?"

I shook my head then said, "And what do you mean different dimensions?"

He looked slightly amused. "You are here because Starrk and Lilynette over there are dead, you James are here to continue their life because it wasn't their time yet. By Different Dimensions I mean there are hundreds upon billions of different Earths. As for who am I? I am God, I am the World, I am the Universe, I am All, and I am One... and also I am you," he said dramatically.

I deadpanned and said, "Please don't quote Truth from FMA... He is creepy as hell."

The God laughed and said, "Fine then you shall refer to me as the Shinigami King."

Starrk and Lilynette's eyes widened. Starrk then said, "Your the one that Aizen-sama wants to kill..."

The King nodded and said, "Yes that is true but I am millenia above his current power and skill."

Starrk still shocked just nodded and remained quite. I decided to speak up, "Wait just a sec... I'm supposed to continue his," I pointed at Starrk, "life? Is there anything else he is supposed to do?"

The King nodded and said, "His life is not complete... There is much he has do but he died and his soul has already been accepted into the afterlife. So I need a fresh one to do the job." He looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine... I'll do it...," I said tiredly.

He smirked and said, "Good I will send you into his world immedi-"

"But! I will need him to train me in how to use his powers and skills, I am not going into that insane world with out some form of training," I said, cutting him off.

The King looked at me for a moment, then laughed and said, "I like you kid, you got spunk... Coyote... I need you to teach James here how to uses your skills. Lilynette you can choose wether to help Starrk or go to the afterlife and wait for him."

Lilynette spoke up, "What do you think I'm going to do? I will stay here and help lazy ass train less-than-lazy ass!"

Me and Starrk shouted at the same time, "WE ARE NOT LAZY, WE PROCRASTINATE!

The King chuckled at Lilynette's expression before saying, "Alright then get to it, I have already made a pocket dimension in which time doesn't change at all. Send me a message through this phone when you are done James." He tossed my a gigantic phone which shrunk down to a normal sized iPhone.

I nodded and looked at the other two, "What are you waiting for? Come on! The sooner we get this done the sooner you two can go to the afterlife!"

I jumped into the portal the King had made to the dimension, followed swiftly by Starrk and Lilynette.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

In the the dimension where the King resides only a few seconds passed but in the pocket dimension decades passed before I made Starrk's power my own.

The King got a call on his iPhone. "Beam me up Scotty!," I exclaimed on the other end.

The King laughed and teleported us to the platform in front of him. My had changed, I now wore an outfit almost exactly like Starrk's in his pre-resurreccion form. My bearing was much higher and I now wore a look that mirrored Starrk's.

The King was impressed by my presence and asked, "You have fully mastered Starrk's powers?"

I nodded quickly and quietly.

The King smiled gently and got up from his throne. He shrunk down to our side and approached Starrk and Lilynette. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "You have earned a rest." They simply vanished from sight. I smiled.

"Finally Starrk can have that eternity of sleep he wanted," I said with a chuckle.

The King laughed to and then said, "Yeah, If you want I can let you keep that phone to keep in touch with him and others if you want."

I nodded once again and asked, "Where am I going to be? What am I going to be feeling when I transfer."

The King stopped smiling and said, "You will be in an alley in Karakura Town, somewhere near the Kurosaki clinic. You will be in a special Gigai I have modified to hide your presence as an Arrancar. You will have a extremely large gash across your chest. I need you to go to the Clinic to get medical attention. Talk to Isshin Kurosaki and try to get a room to sleep in for a few days."

I nodded and asked, "So when am I going?"

The smirked and said, "Right now." After he had finished speaking I blacked out.

As I was being teleported I thought about how this life was going to treat me. Would I be accepted? Would I be killed? I don't know what will happen but it will definetly be a pain in the neck...

* * *

><p>And Cut...<p>

Alright there you go. Remember to R&R.

NO FLAMES! I have my fire extinguisher right here. *pats my 44 Magnum*


	3. Chp 2: The Kurosaki's

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

I'm sorry for not updating in a longtime *head hits floor from bowing* My computer decided it was going to get a Virus and I havent been able to post ever since! But I have a gift for all of you! Four new Chapters! Thats right four!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kurosaki's and Shinigami's<p>

As I slowly regained consciousness, I almost screamed in pain. I looked down at the huge gash and my eyes widened at the sheer amount of blood pouring out of it. I stood up and stumbled out of the alley. I looked up to see a Japanese sign which I instantly recognized as the Kurosaki Clinic.

I looked down the street both ways. 'No cars... Lucky me...' I thought sarcastically. I continued my limping gait as I moved toward the Clinic.

I almost broke open the glass doors before I collapsed down, groaning in pain. I heard shouting as I started to black out again. Right before I lost conciousness I saw four people running toward me.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

I heard a slow beeping noice as a regained awareness. I immediatly recognized it as a heart monitor. I slowly opened my eyes to an slightly dark room. I looked down and saw I was wearing a patient's gown.

I sighed and muttered, "I'm alive and... well not exactly in the best of shape, but at least I can still move." I heard voices coming from the hallway and quickly shut my eyes to feign sleep, which wasn't very hard by the way.

I heard the door open and about two or three sets of footsteps walk in. One deep voice said, "He still hasn't woke up, its been three days. I would have expected him to be at least conscious." The voice sounded concerned.

"We still don't know his name and he looks really familiar for some reason," said another, slightly younger voice.

I decided to mess with them a bit and said, "You know 'He' can hear every word your saying right?" I opened my eyes to see two people, both of them guys. The man on the left had what looked like pointed hair with a small beard. The other I recognized as Ichigo Kurosaki, no one could miss that crazy hair.

The man asked, "How are you? Are you in any intense pain or discomfort?"

I shook my head and said, "I feel fine. No I am not in any intense pain."

He smiled and introduced himself, "I am Ishhin Kurosaki, Head Doctor of our small clinic and this is my son Ichi-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I cut off. They were slightly shocked that I knew his name.

Ichigo looked at me slightly curious, "How exactly do you know my name? I most certainly don't know yours."

I sighed and said, "Your quite famous where I come from and no I won't tell you where I came from." I smiled at the look on their faces. "But I will tell you my name is Coyote Starrk," I said wondering if they knew who I was.

The nodded apparently unaware of my title and position. "Well Starrk-san you had quite a gash across your chest earlier, we stitched it up and it is currently healing quite quickly."

I open the robe slightly to see black thread criss-crossing my wound, holding it together. I nodded and said, "I thank you for your hospitality and will work my debt to you off as soon as I can."

Isshin shook his head and waved it off, "Don't worry about it Starrk-san, we are just happy to save another's life."

Ichigo looked at his dad for a moment before saying, "We have washed your clothes and repaired them as best we can. They in the nightstand next to you."

I nodded and sat up, slightly woozy. I looked at them and said, "Are you going to sit there and watch a man get dressed or are you going to leave me some privacy?"

The both looked sheepish for a moment before leaving the room. I went over to the nightstand Ichigo had indicated and opened the drawer. My white coat, white shirt, and black cargo pants were all there and quite clean. My shoes were probably by the door.

I got dressed rather quickly and swung my coat over my shoulder before walking out of the room. I went over to the nearby stairs and walked down to see if I could get something to eat.

I saw Isshin, Ichigo and two small girls who I assumed were Ichigo's sisters. "Ah Starrk-san this is Yuzu," he indicated the small blonde girl, "and Karin," he then pointed to the black haired girl.

I nodded and went over to sit down with them at the table. "Is there anything I could get to eat? I'm rather famished," I asked politely.

Isshin nodded and brought me a small plate of eggs and bacon that were very fresh. I said a quick thank you before digging in to the dish.

Once I had finished I said, "Once again thank you for helping me. All of you." They all smiled and nodded. I then looked at Ichigo and asked, "Ichigo do you happen to know where a shop known as 'Urahara Shoten' is?"

Ichigo nodded and then asked, "Why do you want to go there?"

I thought of a good excuse and then said, "I'm an old friend of Kisuke's, I promised him I would stop by his shop if I had the chance."

Ichigo nodded and stood up telling his father that he was going to take me to the shop.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

About thirty minutes later we stood outside a shop that had a small red haired boy sweeping the front mat. The boy looked up and said, "What the heck do you carrot top? Who is the guy that looks half asleep?"

Ichigo got a tick mark on the side of his head and told the little boy, "I'm escorting this man to the shop obviously and he is an old friend of Mr-Hat-and-Clogs. So get out of the way Jinta."

The boy now identified as Jinta moved aside and let us inside. We entered the shop and were immediatly greeted by a rather large man with square glasses. "Hello Ichigo! How are you today and who is this potential customer?"

Ichigo was about to respond before I interrupted him, "Ichigo you can go home now, I would like to talk to Kisuke and company alone."

Ichigo looked slightly upset for a moment before he said, "Okay Starrk-san, I will go back to the clinic." Ichigo left and I looked up at the huge man.

"Okay...," I struggled to read his name-tag, "Tessai-san can you please go get Kisuke for me and tell him to bring Yoruichi too."

Tessai looked suspicious for a moment before yelling loudly, "Kisuke! Someone is here to see you and bring Yoruichi down too!"

He looked at me for a moment before I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

A blonde man wearing a green and white striped bucket hat walkd down the stairs holding a cane and a small black cat. He looked at me carefully for a moment before smiling and saying, "Welcome to Urahara Shoten, where, in my opinion, we have the best candy known to mankind."

I nodded and asked, "Could you please come with me?" As I spoke I walked over to the flap that covered the training grounds. As I pulled it up I jumped down and grabbed the ladder.

Yoruichi and Kisuke just stood there for a moment before using Shunpo to get down to the bottom before me.

I loosened my hands and slide down the ladder until I hit the bottom. Kisuke was now serious, "Who are you and how do you know about this place?"

Yoruichi had shifted forms and was now in her human form, thankfully with clothes. "I am wondering the same thing.

I looked at Kisuke for a moment before I asked, "May I see the cane for a moment?"

He looked at his cane and Yoruichi for a moment. Yoruichi nodded and Kisuke tossed me the cane. I gripped the shaft and pointed the bottom at me. I saw the symbol that extractes souls from gigai's and bodies. I looked at Yoruichi and Kisuke for a moment before saying, "Don't attack me off the bat okay? I will explain everything in a moment."

I slammed the cane's point onto my chest and I felt a pushing sensation before a cloud of dust erupted around me. As the cloud settled, Yoruichi and Kisuke were wide eyed as I stood facing away from them. I was wearing Starrk's usual pre-release form out fit.

I looked down at the necklace and the hole in my chest before turning around to look at them directly. The both took combat stances when they saw the hole and mask fragment.

I tossed Kisuke his cane back and said, "I suppose you recognize me now?"

Kisuke caught his cane and immediatly released his Zanpakuto. Yoruichi then spoke, "Yes we recognize you and I suppose you are here to get revenge for Aizen's Capture?

I shook my head and said, "I am not the original Coyote Starrk, the Shingami King gave me this body and told me to complete what Starrk could not."

Kisuke looked at me for a moment and then said, "That would explain why you aren't killing us yet, and why you gave me back Benehime."

I nodded, completely calm. "I need some help getting to the soul society, I must speak with the captains," I told them.

They thought for a moment before Kisuke said, "We can get you a soul reaper escort, namely Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki but we will have to tell them about you."

Yoruichi then asked, "What do you mean your not the 'original' Coyote Starrk?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "The original Starrk died at the hands of Shunsui Kyoraku, I am from another dimension, things get complicated but I was chosen to take Starrk's body and help the Shinigami's win the war with the hollows or some nonsense like that."

The former Shinigami Captains nodded again. Kisuke pulled out what looked like a cell phone and made a call. Several Minutes passed before he nodded and closed the phone.

"They will be here in a few minutes. Starrk-san do you think you should transform back before they get here?," Kisuke asked after he had put up his phone.

I shook my head and then said, "No it would be a pain to get back into that gigai."

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip)

We talked for a while before a small gate opened up and two soul reapers stepped out. One was a small black haired girl, who I recognized as Rukia Kuchiki and a normal looking red head with his hair in the form of a pineapple.

They both greeted Kisuke and Yoruichi before I flared my spiritual power. They both look shocked at me and then at Kisuke.

Kisuke then said, "Now before you two go get yourselves killed, he is friendly." He then explained my situation to them and why I needed to get to the Soul Society.

Rukia and Renji both looked at me and nodded, understanding my perdicament. Rukia then said, "We will protect you on your way to the Soul Society. But if our captains order us aside we must obey." I nodded understanding their loyalty to their captains.

We then turned back to the portal they had came out of and ran back inside. I looked back and watched as the portal disappeared.

I heard Renji shout in front of me, "Hurry up Coyote! Don't let that wall catch you!"

I then used Sonido to appear in between them. "I have all the skills of the Primera Espada, I'm pretty sure I can keep up with you two," I said chuckling.

They laughed and continued forward into the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Alright there is the first of four.<p>

Read and Review

NO FLAMES OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY FIRE EXSTINGUISHER!


	4. Chp 3: The Soul Society

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and if I did I would continue the Anime.

Alright here is the next of the four Chapter special as I have come to call it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Soul Society<p>

As soon as we exited the portal to the Dangai, we were immediatly surrounded by hundreds of Soul Reapers. The Seated Officer among them said, "Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai you are charged with brin-"

"With bringing the Primera Espada Soul Society," I said stepping forward. The entire crowd of Soul Reapers gasped as I removed my left hand glove, revealing my number one tattoo. I then drew my sword.

Rukia edged closer too me, "Starrk-san... What the hell are you doing?" She looked slightly afraid at the large crowd of Shinigami.

I smiled at her and said, "I'm surrendering my blade to my captor." As I spoke I handed Rukia my Zanpakuto. She looked shocked at the fact I had practically handed my soul over to her.

The entire crowd relaxed slightly once Rukia put a pair of sealing handcuffs on my wrists to restrict my powers. Rukia then proceeded to lead me and Renji through a thickect of blades. The Crowd ended after about half a mile and opened up to a plain in which all the captains were standing silently. I noted that Shunsui Kyoraku and Joshiro Ukitake looked shocked at my being alive.

As the crowd took positions around the Captains and our small group, I noticed a small amount of killing intent being released from all the Captains. I nodded toward Rukia and Renji, they nodded back and released my handcuffs. The entire whole of the Soul Society held its breathe for a moment as I rubbed my wrists and accepted my Zanpakuto from Rukia.

I walked forward to the Captains and noted that each one of them seemed tense, even Kenpachi Zaraki. As I reached them I held my sword forward with the blade pointing downward. I released the blade and let it get stuck into the ground. I then bowed to the Captain Commander. "I am here to make an alliance with the Gotei Thirteen," I spoke shocking everyone within the area.

The Captain Commander himself was utterly shocked, he then said, "Accepted Arrancar-san."

I stood up and held my hand out to shake his and finallize the deal, the Commander grasped my hand, "The name is Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada, Former General of Aizen's Arrancar Army."

I then looked at the other Captains and realized most of them were smiling, in Kenpachi's case it was an insane grin. I turned around and said loudly to the shinigami, "This War is Over!"

They all exploded with joy, while some others looked at me with hatred. I then went to the Commander again and said, "We must finalize the details of this peace treaty before those that think I am tricking you decide to attack me."

He nodded and called the rest of the captains to the meeting hall at the first squad barracks.

As I was walking with the Captains, I ended up walking with Shunsui. I looked at him with an emotionless expression before saying a single word, "Black."

He shivered and looked at me sheepishly. "Listen, I know you must hate me for what I did to you, but can't we just have a cup of sake and get to know each other," he said almost desperate to make amends.

I sighed and nodded before shaking his hand, "Its a deal for now Captain Kyoraku but only time will tell if I ever forgive you for giving me this." As I finished, I opened my coat to show him the huge scar across my hollow hole along with the vertical scar from where he had stabbed me.

He looked at the scars and sighed, "This is why I hate fighting, what if my enemy becomes my friend?"

I smirked and said, "You pray they forgive you. Now lets go we are falling behind."

I used Sonido to appear with the rest of the Captains with Shunsui appearing beside me via Shunpo. The Head Captain nodded and entered the Meeting Hall along with the rest of our group.

The rest of the Captains fell into their usual order: Yamamoto at the head with the rest fall into order with the odd on the right and the even on the left.

On the right was: Rojuro Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, Kenpachi Zaraki, and finally Jushiro Ukitake.

On the left was: Sui-Feng, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

I looked at all the Captains and said, "I propose that we make a fourteenth division... One headed by me and co-led by another Arrancar."

The Captains burst out with a rather large amount of responses. There were outburst of no way, absolutely, and many other mixed replies.

The Captain Commander shout, "Silence!," after the group quieted down enough he spoke again, "This, in my opinion is a excellent plan to prevent further conflicts between the Arrancar and the Shinigami."

I nodded toward the Shinigami Captain and drew my Zanpakuto. "I don't think there is anyone here that doubts my skills enough for me not to be a Captain, if there are any I will put those doubts to rest with a duel."

Byakuya stepped forward, "I will fight you Espada-san and we will then see if you are truly Captain material."

I nodded and we all vanished from sight as we used our respective modes of fast travel to get back to the plain where we once were.

I looked at my opponent from across the field, "So what are the rules for the competition?"

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "Nothing held back, no intentionally aiming for the kill." He then drew his Zanpakuto.

I pointed my blade at him and said, "You will regret those words..."

He held his sword in front of his face before saying his release command, "Scatter... Senbonzakura..."

I watched, intrigued as his sword transformed into flower petals before using Sonido to vanish from sight. As I recovered I looked at the spot where I once was... There was a small hole in the ground... "Impressive Byakuya Kuchiki, very impressive... But don't expect me to release just yet... I have much more to show you..."

I pointed at Byakuya and charged a normal blue Cero before firing, forcing him to dodge.

He swung the hilt of his sword and I did a few back flips to avoid the pink swarm.

He continued his assualt on me with several more swipes and thrusts from the swarm. I then said, "Is this all you capable of? If so I can easily defeat you without releasing my Zanpakuto...," I pointed my finger at him and shocked everyone in sight as I said, "Hado 4... Byakurai..." white lightning shot out of my finger and raced toward him. He attempted to protect himself with a shield of flower petals. The beam shot through it and left a small hole in his left shoulder.

He grunted in pain, and said, "Admittedly good Arrancar-san... I will actually have to use my Bankai..." He held up his word with the blade pointing toward the ground. He Release the blade and once it reached the ground, it phased into it before multiple larger blades appeared behind him. "Bankai... Senbonzakura Kageyoshi...," after Byakuya intoned the command the blades glowed pink and turned into countless flower petals. My eyes widened a fraction as I used Sonido to get away from another, much larger blast of flower petals.

I reappeared a small distance away and held up my hand to Byakuya, signaling a pause. "So that is a Bankai's power, I am very shocked Shunsui didn't use his to end his battle with me much faster. You have warrented a release from my I suppose..." I sheathed my sword and released a pillar of spiritual energy before intoning my release command, "Kick About... Los Lobos!" I column of smoke appeared around me to conceal the change, after a few seconds I flared my energy and the smoke started to disapate outwards. The smoke cleared enough to see me with grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while my legs are covered in dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering my lower legs, and my arms are covered gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at my wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from my upper back and disappearing into my upper forearms.

I stood up saying, "Okay I'm ready..." All the Captains who had never seen my Resurreccion took in my new form. I held one of my pistols beside my head at the ready.

Byakuya moved his hand and pointed it toward me, his palm showing. I held my left handed pistol up and fired a controlled Cero through the pink mist and hit Byakuya dead on.

He used Shunpo to avoid most of the damage, but his uniform was still singed.

He was panting from the heat of the Cero, the look on his, normally stoic, face spoke of shock. I smiled and asked, "Are you shocked that a simple cero can penetrate your Bankai?"

He didn't say anything but his face spoke for him. "I guess so, well the reason is I have trained while I was under the radar. You can be surprised what one can accomplish in a year or two... Let me show you what I have accomplished." As I finished speaking I put both of my guns together. The morphed with a flash of light, after the light faded I was holding what looked like an ornamental M-14 combat rifle.

I pointed said rifle at him and said, "You do not want to know what this weapon can do... I can easily fight eight captains on even ground."

Byakuya had the decency to look frightened and said, "I concede defeat, if he could penetrate my Bankai with his base release, I don't want to know what that does." He held out his hand and his sword materialized out of the flower petals. "I deam him worthy of becoming a captain but captain of a new squad? That decision needs to be put to a vote," He said in a monotone voice.

My release faded and my sword appeared in my sheathe. Shunsui walked up to me with Jushiro. Shunsui then asked, "Me and Ukitake were wondering, where is that little girl? Lilynette was it?"

My eyes softened and I shook my head, "She is gone, I could split my soul again but it wouldn't be Lilynette."

Jushiro looked rather sad once he heard this, "I am sorry to hear of your loss..."

I looked at him and smiled, "It is nice to not be alone after so much time without Lilynette, even if we are a different species. Besides, I accepted it a long time ago."

I disappeared with Sonido and reappeared in the meeting hall, Jushiro and Shunsui appearing a few seconds later. The head captain then said, "As central 46 has not been reassembled yet because of Aizen's betrayal, we shall vote on the matter of creating a fourteenth division."

"Those in favor?," he asked. Himself, Kenpachi, Jushiro, Shunsui, Byakuya, Rojuro, and Toshiro Hitsugaya raised their hands.

"Those against?," He said. The remaining Captains raised theirs.

"It is decided we shall have a fourteenth division and it's first Captain is Coyote Starrk!," he said loudly.

I smiled and bowed before him, "It is an honor fukutaichou, I will go back to Hueco Mundo to find a level headed Arrancar to become my Lieutenant."

Yamamoto nodded, stood up and waved me off.

I opened a Garganta between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. I stepped through and it closed behind me.

* * *

><p>And Cut!<p>

Read and Reveiw!

NO FLAMES!


	5. Chp 4: Recruiting Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Note that I will not bring Lily-chan back to life and that I will only use Arrancars that haven't been confirmed as dead. I may bring back some other later. PM for requests as I am now accepting OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Recruiting<p>

I exited the Garganta into the White sands that was Hueco Mundo. I stepped up onto a dune, feeling a sense of home as I looked out over the desert. I spotted a Palace in the distance that I recognized as Las Noches, the capital of Hueco Mundo.

I flared my energy and used Sonido to teleport to the front of the structure. As I walked in I heard some hollows talking about the structure and arguing about who should become King of Hueco Mundo. I looked around the corner, hiding my energy, and spyed about ten Vasto Lorde Class hollows. I smiled and zipped up my coat to hide my hole and mask fragment. I released a fraction of my spiritual energy as I stepped around the corner.

They all looked at me and started laughing at my outfit. One of them spoke, "Are you supposed to be a Shinigami or somethin'? Because that doesn't look black." He was laughing while he spoke.

I frowned at him and said, "I am not a Shinigami, but I can tell you that you should be afraid of me." I smirked at their reactions.

One of them walked up and said, "An' why should we be afraid of you?"

I unzipped my jacket revealing my mask and hole. "Because," I said while taking off my glove, "I am the Primera Espada..." My glove came off revealing my Tattoo. I released my spiritual pressure and a blue beam of energy shot into the sky. Making a beacon for all those dumb or smart enough to follow.

The Vasto Lorde screamed and bolted in every direction, using Sonido to get out of Las Noches as quickly as possible. I chuckled and walked up to the throne. I looked at the seat in disgust and destroyed it. No one should lead Hueco Mundo... It could be the down fall of the entire Soul Society.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

Hours later, I heard the door to the throne room open. In stepped six humanoid shadows. I looked at them and said, "I thought I told you hollows to leave, but if you insist." As I finished talking I started to draw my Zanpakuto.

"Awww Starrk doesn't remember little old us," said a unknown male voice with a sarcastic edge.

"It would appear so...," said a stoic sounding female.

"Aw don't worry Coyote-kun will recognize us as soon as he sees us," said a voice that sounded too immature coming from an older women.

I looked towards the shadows wodnering who in the hell these people are. 'Well they obviously know the original Starrk but I don't know their voices...," I thought with my sword still drawn.

The stoic voice spoke again, "Put away your sword Coyote its obvious you don't recognize our voices." I put away my sword put remained on guard as they stepped out into the light.

My eyes widened as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tier Harribel and her Fraccion, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck stepped out from the shadows and walked towards me. I smiled and said, "Its good to see all of you again."

Nelliel froze and said, "Your voice... That's not Coyote-kun's voice... And where is Lily-chan?"

I froze, my eyes widening, 'God dammit... I didn't think they would recognize my slight accent. Fuck!' The others were now suspicious as well, noticing the same thing.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it his Spiritual Pressure feels... different... more potent...," said Grimmjow dropping his trademark grin and unsheathing his sword slightly.

Harribel nodded and her, along with her Fraccion started unsheathing their blades.

I sighed and said, "This is Coyote Starrk's body but he is, sadly, not with us anymore..." I showed them the tattoo as proof.

They all froze and Harribel asked, "What do you mean? Are you an imposter or the real Starrk?"

I sighed muttering a quick 'troublesome' before saying loudly enough for them to hear, "I am from a different dimension. The Shinigami King took me from my home and brought Starrk and Lilynette's soul from here. He told us that Starrk was not supposed to die that day, that he was supposed to do more in this world but his soul was already dead, so he took me and shoved me into his body to do Starrk's Job... Lucky Bastard..."

Grimmjow looked at me like I had grown a second head, "Why should we believe such a god dam nutty story like that?"

"I'm not talking about going to sleep all the time am I?," I said matter-of-factly.

Grimmjow deadpanned. Once he had recovered he said, "Good Point." He was grinning again.

Tier nodded, not saying anything while her three fraccion talk amongst themselves.

Nelliel just stood there with a thoughtful look on her face, "I accept your reasons but can you tell us your real name?"

I shooked my head, "No I can't I was forced to forget my real name in the transference process otherwise Starrks body would have kicked me out, but you can call me by my new title," I said with a grin.

Tier spoke this time, "Which is what?"

I smiled and said, "Why it is only the reason I am here! My name is Coyote Starrk Former Primera Espada and Captain of Squad Fourteen of the Soul Society."

Their jaws dropped, even Harribel was utter shocked. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, Your a Captain? And thats the reason your here?," Grimmjow said, with wide eyes.

"No thats not the exact reason. The real reason I am here is recruit some level-headed Arrancar to make my lieutenant and maybe the first few seated officers. And it looks like I found some," I said opening a Garganta to the Soul Society behind me.

Grimmjow spoke again, "What? You expect us to come with you to the Soul Society?"

I looked at them blankly, "Yes, it is. I thought that you would like to come with me and get out of this dreary desert and socialize with some people." They deadpanned and nodded their heads before stepping into the Garganta.

I stepped in with them and closed it behind us. "We will automatically be teleported to the main entrance in the Seireitei so act civilized," which I said looking at Grimmjow.

He nodded sheepishly before putting on a serious face as a portal opened in front of us.

We stepped out of the huge gate and I saw the others taking in the new sight. "Pretty cool eh? Try to keep up," I said using Sonido to teleport to the Captain meeting room.

Right in the middle of First Squad's Monthly Tea Party... Yamamoto and most of first squad looked at us with indifference, the rest freaked at our sudden appearance.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry Fukutaichou I didn't realize what time of month it was..."

Yamamoto waved it off and said, "Nonsense Captain Starrk sit down at the end of the table and enjoy yourselves." Me and the rest of the Arrancars nodded and sat down.

Harribel sat to my right, with her fraccion on her left, Grimmjow and Nelliel sat down on my left and began having a conversation over how interesting the Soul Society was.

Yamamoto spoke from across the room, "I take it that from the six other Arrancar, that your mission was a success Starrk-san?"

I nodded, taking a sip from the tea cup in front of me, "Yes it was and I plan on making Harribel," I indicated her, "my lieutenant, and Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Harribel's Fraccion my first few seated officers."

Yamamoto nodded and said, "Very good Starrk-san, you have already made a powerful division and there are only seven members."

I nodded and said, "I expect to start recruiting Shinigami for the division, over the course of the next few weeks... But I will need to put each one through a screening to make sure they don't hold any hostilities towards Arrancar."

The Old Captain nodded once again, "Very well it shall be done, you are dismissed. By the way the Construction of your barracks is complete and the place has been furnished."

"Very good, I am surprised that the workers here are so fast," I said slightly shocked at that fact. "If you don't mind me asking, may I have an escort to my Barracks? I still don't know the layout of the Seireitei yet," I asked Sheepishly.

He nodded and pointed to a random shinigami, "Matsuno! Please Escort Captain Starrk to his barracks." The black haired boy got up and nodded.

He walked over to my group, which had stood up by then and introduced himself, "Greetings Starrk-taichou, my name is Matsuno Kagamichi, please follow me."

I nodded and motion for the rest of the group to do the same, they stood up and fell in behind me. We then started off towards the new barracks. Along the way, I memorized the route so I could find my way back later.

Our barracks had a different design compared to the others. It kind of looked like a minature Las Noches without the pillars. I walked in and was surprised at how normal it looked inside the compound. Everything looked like the rest of the Soul Society except for the outside.

I nodded to Matsuno and he started back to his barracks. As soon as the door closed, another knock sounded from it. I sighed and opened the door to reveal Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake standing there with smiles on their faces. I looked over them and behind Jushiro I saw a scowling Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Welcome to the Fourteenth Division barracks I suppose," I said smiling.

They came in and began a conversation about the design of the outward structure. I cleared my throat to get their attention and asked, "Why are you here?"

Shunsui sweat dropped and said, "We were here because we had heard that you found some Arrancar that you recruited. Can we meet them?"

I shrugged, "Sure why the hell not?... Hey Guys! We got some visitors!" I heard footsteps from the hallway. Nelliel and Grimmjow were the first to appear. "This is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank my second seat and former third Espada, and this is Grimmjow Jaeger Jaegerjaquez my third seat." More footsteps from the same hallway and Harribel's Fraccion appeared. "These lovely ladies are, Emiou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun. Seats fourth through sixth."

I heard a buzz of static and figured Harribel must have appeared behind me. I heard Toshiro gasp, which startled me slightly.

"How are you still alive? I saw Aizen stab you!," Toshiro asked, very shocked.

Harribel nodded and said, "That orange haired girl, Orihime was it? Used her powers and healed me."

Toshiro then started a conversation with her about what I thought was water and ice based attacks.

I sighed and shook my head.

I then began talking with Shunsui and Jushiro about the power of a Shinigami Zanpakuto versus Arrancar Zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Cut!<p>

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!

NO FLAMES!


	6. Chp 5: Recruiting Conclusion

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Here is that last in the Four Chapter Special.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Recruiting Part 2<p>

A few days had past since my arguement with Shunsui and Jushiro about which Zanpakuto release was better, and we had settled on a compromise. Shinigami Zanpakuto had an advantage of two releases while the Arrancar had a single powerful one. I then told them that some Arrancar can morph into a second release to further increase their power. They were shocked at this and asked if I could. I smiled and reminded them of our fight. Shunsui decided to drop the topic before I got angry.

The truth was that I did have a second release but never used it. It would increase my power beyond what Ichigo had at full power before his lost his Shinigami Powers... But there was a trade off... If I used it there was a good chance I'd die. Even the Original Starrk didn't know about his Segunda Etapa. I would describe it... but that would be telling...

I smiled to myself as I saw the huge list of recommendations I had recieved from the Fukutaichou. All of them apparently held no ill will towards Arrancar. Well... As far as we knew, but that would be seen at a later date. I picked a few Shinigami with a good amount of potential to be the other fifteen of my seated officers.

They seemed like the usual group of Shinigami, no problems... Well except for one, his brother was apparently killed by a hollow and he might develop a hate for me and the others. But for now he was a stoic kind of person, not showing any emotion at all. He reminded me of Ulquiorra.

I laughed at the comparison. I shook my head and called for Harribel. She entered the room with a flicker. "Can you please bring me potentials one through five?," I requested.

She nodded and left via sonido. Once she had left I exited my Captain's Office and entered the main room of the barracks. I zipped up my jacket to hide my mask and hole. I then pulled out a book from my back pocket and began reading. If one looked at me they would have said I looked like a particular Silver Haired cyclops from a different Universe.

About twenty minutes later my second in command arrived at the door with numbers one through five.

A two of them had slight nosebleeds, which I contributed to Harribel's attire. I chuckled and said, "Alright Harribel you can go back to whatever you were doing." She nodded and disappeared via Sonido. The Shinigami then bowed, noticing the eye candy was gone and in her place was me. I put my book back in it's pocket.

I chuckled again and waved my hand, "At ease, you don't have to bow to me, I am more like Captain Kyoraku meaning I'm laid back and more forgiving than other Captains."

They all stood up and one of them who I identified as number two in my picks asked, "Excuse me sir? We thought you were Captain Kyoraku? Who are you?"

I laughed slightly and patted his head, "I am Captain of the newly formed Squad Fourteen. And you five are the first among many to join my squad."

They began chattering among each other excitedly about being the first to join a new Squad. I flared my spiritual energy to quiet them down and the effect was immeidiate. They shivered for a moment before falling in line in front of me.

"I am more laid back than most but that doesn't mean I won't enforce my status," I said with an all too nice smile. They nodded quickly before I began talking again, "Okay you five, as I said are the first Shinigami to join Squad Fourteen and thus will be given Seats immeidiatly." They smiled and began to whispered amongst themselves before I asked them a question, "Okay, what do you guys think of Arrancars? Do you hate them or do you feel nothing towards them?"

They looked at me for a moment before talking amongst each other before number two spoke again, "We neither hate them nor love them sir, we do believe they could be potential allies though as long as we have the same enemy."

I nodded before saying, "I guess your the leader of your little group then? What is your name?"

He looked a little sheepish before saying, "Yes I am sir, we were a group that were often picked on because of our neutrality to Arrancars... But my name is Masusa Mara."

I nodded and said, "You seem like the most level headed of the group, if you ever unlock your bankai you will make a fine Captain one day. What is each of your specialties?"

They all told me, two of them were Kido users, two were sword masters, and the last one had some skill in hand to hand combat. They then smiled, feeling proud at their versitile skills.

I nodded and chuckled slightly before beckoning Masusa to follow me to my office, "Mususa come to my office, they rest of you wait here." Masusa entered my office behind me, I shut the door and sat down at my small desk.

"Masusa what I am about to tell you is ment to be common knowledge so if anyone asks you tell them," I said with a serious face.

He nodded before saying, "Yes sir I will, but what is it? And why don't I know about it yet?"

I smiled before unzipping my jacket, revealing my mask and hollow hole, "Because I am the first ever Arrancar Captain of the Soul Society."

He gaped at me and began moving his mouth like a fish for several seconds. I reached across to him and closed his jaw saying, "If you keep your mouth open like that you will make a good fly catcher." I chuckled as he started sputtering.

"An Arrancar? As a Captain? How did you manage to convince them to not kill you?," he asked with wide eyes.

I explained to him how I was the first Espada and how I made a peace treaty with the Head Captain. But he was still shocked about how his new Captain was an Arrancar. I smiled at him and said, "Trust me when I say that we are different from hollows... I really ment it when I said you would make a good Captain."

He nodded for a moment, putting his hand on his forehead, before saying, "This is a lot to take in..."

I nodded and was silent. Its not every day your Captain turns out to be an Arrancar, so I was willing to be silent while he works it out.

After a few minutes he calmed down and looked at me seriously. "Sir despite your status as an Arrancar, I consider it a great honor to be in your Squad and hope you will accept me."

I grinned and said, "Don't worry about it your already in, all you had to do was say you want to be in and your in."

His eyes widened he began speaking erratically, "What?... You mean I?... And them?"

As he was freaking out I just kept nodding normally. When he eventually calmed down I said, "Maybe I should just show your friends instead of getting them all worked up."

He nodded and I opened the door to let him out. As I exitted they began freaking out seeing the hole in my chest. I held up my hands as I walked towards them. Masusa began explaining to them about my status as an Arrancar.

As he was about to finish I yelled for the others, "Hey everyone we got some potentials! Meet up on my Position!" I flared my spirit energy to give them my location.

Five flickers later and the Arrancar part of my squad was present. Grimmjow looked at me with a stoic face, "Quit your howling Starrk we were just about to come here anyway."

I looked at him with an all to nice smile, "Grimmjow... Shut up or I'll kill you..."

He shivered and smiled nervously before nodding. The group of Shinigami had noticed us by then. They looked at all of us shocked to know about our status as Arrancar.

Number five held up his finger, "So each of you are Arrancar? And you," he pointed to me, "Are the first Arrancar Captain?"

I nodded before saying, "Would you like to join?"

He and the rest of the group nodded quickly before bowing with their foreheads pressed to the ground. "We would be honored to join you and your Squad... Taichou," they chanted.

I smiled and said, "Very well them Welcome to Squad Fourteen... Seats Six through Ten."

They stood up and began cheering, happy to be some of the most high ranking in my Squad.

I smiled and said, "Okay guys calm down, I want you to meet, Harribel, Nelliel, Grimmjow, Emilou, Franceska, and Cyan. They are my Lieutenant and first through Fifth Seats."

The group walked up and began greeting my extended family, as they were I excused my self and re-entered my office. I sighed and pulled out the Cell Phone I had gotten from the Shinigami King.

I picked the contact that was titled 'King' and called him.

I heard two and a half rings before he picked up, "Hello Coyote! How are you doing with your mission?"

I smiled and laughed, "You would be surprised how far I have come. I decided to skip getting a room at the Kurosaki's and go straight to the Soul Society. We already have a Fourteenth division established and are accepting recruits now."

I heard laughing and he said, "You work fast my friend, how are you settling in there in the Soul Society?"

I chuckled and said, "The Shinigami that have joined my squad are getting to know the five other Arrancar that I recruited to my cause. Me? I am settling in quite nicely, I will start walking around proudly displaying my Hollow Hole tomorrow."

I swear I could have imagined him smiling, "Thats what she said and very good I will see you later." He hung up after I had said good bye.

"Okay my reports are over, so I guess I will see how everyone is settling in," I thought out loud.

* * *

><p>I will need some time to get back into the grove of writing again... Or typing in this case...<p>

R&R

NO FLAMES!


	7. Update!

Please note this is note a chapter.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for being gone so long! *hides behind a large wall*<p>

Writer's Block had shown its ugly head and I had to take it to the grinder to make it look better.  
>The next Chapter should be up in a few days.<p>

Again I am very sorry to those of you who enjoy this story.

*ducks under a large Cero*


	8. Chp 6: Settling In

Alright Guys here is the latest Chapter. Once again I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, trust me If I did the anime would still be going onward.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Settling In<p>

I walked out of my office to go see how the shinigami recruits weere doing. I saw Sung-Sun talking with Mususa, who was asking why she always kept her sleeve in front of her face. Grimmjow was speaking with the tallest of the recruits, his name was Sagashi if I remembered correctly and he was meant to be seventh seat. 'The other three recruits must have turned in for the night,' I thought with a smile.

I yelled to get everyone's attetion, "Alright everyone it's time to turn in for the night, I'll see you all in the morning."

Mususa and Sagashi bowed and scurried off to the barracks. Grimmjow and Sung-Sun walked off to their own rooms to relax. I dimmed the lights in the main hall and walked off to my room. When I finally got to my room, I found one of the recruits standing in front of my door.

It was Moriki, the only female shinigami I had allowed into my division so far. She bowed to me and said, "I- I would l- like to personally congratulate you on your acension to Captain... S- Starrk-Taichou..."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Moriki, and I would like to thank you for being among the first to join my division." I kneeled down to her height and ruffled her hair, "Now run along to bed so we can begin training in the morning."

She blushed, nodded, and ran away quickly. I chuckled, slid my door to the side and entered my room. I closed the door and kicked off my sandals. I sighed while scratching the top of my head.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?," I asked to the wall. The bed seemed to be made out of clouds as I collapsed and fell asleep.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

I woke up to the feeling of someone kicking me out of bed and the sound of someone yelling to stop kicking me.

"Wakey Wakey Starrk!," I heard Grimmjow yell before booting me out of bed. Once I hit the floor I got up and looked at him with a stoic expression.

"Grimmjow, get out of my room or I'll see how far I can shove my foot up your ass," I threatened. Grimmjow, understanding that he was in danger of intense pain, sonidoed out of the room. I looked at the rooms other occupant and noticed that it was Moriki. "Good Morning Moriki, and thanks for trying to stop Grimmjow."

She bowed and exited my room.

I got up and quickly put on my usual garb but this time with a sleeveless Haori with the Kanji for fourteenth division on the back. I made sure my traits that defined me as an arrancar were easily visible and walked out with my sword strapped to my side.

I walked to the training room to begin the session, when I noticed only Harribel, her Fraccion, Mususa, and Moriki. My eye twitched and I yelled for Grimmjow and the other three recruits.

Grimmjow, fearing for his life, arrived first via sonido. The other three took a few minutes as they were not good with shunpo yet.

Once they had arrived and fell in I began to lay out their training. "Alright guys Grimmjow and Harribel are going to supervise your training today while I go to a Captain's Meeting. You guys will be covering how to travel at faster speeds and kido training today. If you can try to experiment with a spell but don't let it blow up in your face... Acknowledged?," I ordered.

They all bowed and said, "Yes Taichou." and split into groups for spars to get warmed up.

I nodded and disappeared via Sonido. I reappeared outside the Meeting Hall and walked in. I looked up to see most of the captains had already arrived. Mayuri, Kenpachi, and Unohana are the only ones missing. The rest of the captains were conversing but tensed and look at me for a moment before realizing I was on their side.

I smiled and went to go speak with Shinsui and Jushiro.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

Another hour or two passed before the last three captains arrived and we all fell into the normal order. Even on the left and Odd on the right, which put me right next to Mayuri, who kept looking at me like he wanted to dissect me. I closed my eyes and waited for Yamamoto to state the reason why he was calling us.

"Captains, it has come to my attention the Former Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, has been targeted by the First ever Substitute Shinigami, Kugo Ginjo, in an effort to steal Ichigo's recently expanded powers," said Yamamoto, slightly opening his eyes.

Many of the captains were as puzzled as I was. There was more Substitute Shinigami? Jushiro and some of the older captains looked down as if they were remembering something.

"Fukutaichou sir," I spoke, "Why is this Kugo person going after Ichigo, especially after Ichigo lost his powers after he defeated Aizen?"

The Captain Commander nodded and said, "He has been training Ichigo in something that my sources tell is called 'Fullbring' in order to take his powers after they have reached a certain point."

I nodded and Jushiro asked, "Sir, we can't let Kugo steal Kurosaki-san's power, he would become to powerful to handle safely."

Yamamoto thought for a moment before saying, "Then we must help Kurosaki to defeat Kugo."

Mayuri then said, "Fukutaichou Sir, If I may provide a solution." Yamamoto nodded for him to continue, "We may be able to restore Kurosaki-san's Shinigami abilities if we repeat what had happened for him to gain them in the first place."

I was shocked and exclaimed, "But that would take a huge amount of reiatsu, so much so that no one person could supply it!"

Mayuri nodded and said, "That is why we must take a small amount of reiatsu from each Captain and add it to an unnamed Zanpakutou."

Yamamoto slammed his cane against the ground and proclaimed, "Then it shall be done," he turned to Mayuri and said, "Captain Mayuri go and fetch this blade so we may do this as quickly as possible."

Mayuri nodded before vanishing for a moment and reappearing with a standard blank Zanpakutou. He quickly added some of his reiatsu before passing it down the line towards the Captain Commander.

When the sword had finally made its way back around to me I could almost feel the thrum of power from each of the Captains. I shook my head and added some of my own energy to the blade. It glowed slightly and I handed it back to Mayuri. He nodded and said, "We should wait for Kugo to make his move and begin his attack on Kurosaki before we go to the Human world."

Yamamoto slammed his cane once again and said, "Captains Dismissed!"

We all nodded and left the Meeting Hall. I decided to take the long way back to my Barracks so I could enjoy the scenery of the Seireitei.

I sighed walking by the fourth division barracks before I sensed an all too familiar reiatsu. I drew my sword and blocked a swing from Kenpachi. He smiled insanely and said, "Your going to fight me, whether you want to," he drew his sword back for another swing, "Or Not!"

As he began to swing, I rushed forward and grabbed his haori. I then used Sonido to teleport us to a empty space away from the Seireitei. I jumped back and got ready to defend my self.

"What the hell Kenpachi?! Why are you attacking me in the middle of the fucking road?," I deadpanned. Kenpachi grinned and charged me. I blocked his next strike and cut him across his abdominal region. Normally this would cause someone to gasp and retreat slightly. But this is Kenpachi were talking about, so he kept coming and cut me across my chest. I disappeared with sonido and reappeared several yards away.

"Coyote? Why are you running Coyote?!," he yelled as he got ready to charge again.

I held up a hand, "Give me a moment Kenpachi,"he held up his sword, "Wouldn't you like to like to fight me at my best?"

He grinned a Grimmjow grin and said, "Now your thinking my style Coyote!"

I narrowed my eyes before sheathing my sword and saying, "Kick About... Los Lobos!" I vanished in a cloud of reiatsu before it blew away and I was nowhere to be found.

Kenpachi looked bored and began looking for me before his Lieutenant Yachiru pointed me out right behind him, "Kenny! Doggy-chan is right over there!"

I sweatdropped, aimed one of my pistols at him, and fired a non-lethal cero. Kenpachi held up a hand and deflected it easily. "Coyote don't hold out on me!," he charged again.

'Shit," i thought as he was upon me. I raised my left pistol and blocked his sword. I gritted my teeth and returned the other pistol to it's holster. I held out my now empty right hand and shouted, "Colmillo." One of my reiatsu swords grew from my hand and I swung at Kenpachi.

He jumped back and somehow managed to grin more. He said something to Yachiru and she leaped off his shoulder and sat on a rock nearby, smiling.

I shook my head and looked back at Kenpachi. He was already in front of me, swinging his sword. I raised my blade and barely blocked his.

I used sonido to vanish, rapidly flickering backwards.

When I had recovered from teleporting, I aimed the one pistol I had left and began gathering a huge amount of reiatsu in my gun, "Cero... Metralleta..." The air in front of me seemed to flicker as I fired an uncountable amount of Cero at Kenpachi. I saw a shadow approaching from the right so I changed my machine pistol's direction towards that.

After a few moments of continuous fire, I ceased the barrage and switched out the other pistol for a sword. Kenpachi was bleeding in several places but otherwise looked fine. The landscape however looked like it was put threw a blender.

He grinned again and charged to engage me in close quarters combat, now that I had stopped firing. I sidestepped left to dodge a powerful downward strike and swung both of my swords at his now vunerable flank.

He brought up his nearly broken sword and blocked easily. After I disengaged, he began attacking like a madman. Slash, stab, grab, throw, slash. It was growing old very fast.

As soon as he ran forward for another stab, I charged a cero in front of my face quick enough, he didn't have time to react. I fired and he was blown back several yards. He land on his and feet and readied himself quickly.

I sighed and yelled to him, "Kenpachi-san would you like to continue this some other time. As much I would like it, I don't like nearly dieing several times a week."

Kenpachi stopped grinning and looked over at Yachiru before calling her over. He talked with her for a moment before nodding.

"Coyote-san, Yachiru has said the you would make a good-," he stopped talking as Yachiru cut him off, "Punching Bag so Kenny has decided not to kill you this time!"

I deadpanned, "I'm not sure wether I feel honored or insulted."

Kenpachi did a three-sixty looking for the Seireitei, "Coyote where in the hell did you take us?"

I facepalmed, walked forward while shifting to my unreleased state, and grabbed him for a sonido to his barracks. Then I quickly went to Fourth Division to get patched up.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip)

A few hours later after I got patched up and healed, I decided to head over to Eighth Division Barracks to pay Shinsui a visit in his own home. I walked around while pulling out a map that Yamamoto had given me in case I got lost. I found out that I was right next my own Barracks, so I decided to pop in for a quick check up.

I opened the door to see Grimmjow getting chased by Moriki, who was shouting something about being pranked. I sweatdropped and walked by them as they started to get faster and faster. I walked into my office and nearly had a heart attack, which is wierd since I'm not sure if I have a heart.

My jaw dropped at the amount of paperwork on my desk. I whimpered slightly and got to work organizing it.

* * *

><p>Woot! Another one done!<p>

I feel much better now that this chapter is posted.

R&R

Ja ne


	9. Chp 7: Annoyances

Alright guys here's the next chapter. By the way an update for you guys... Ahem... "I will be starting a second story once I hit ten chapters on this one, including the update."

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Annoyances<p>

"My hand feels like it's going to fall off...," I whimpered as I finished the paper work. I looked at the huge stacks of the now finished paper work. "I have now found my mortal enemy," I glared daggers at the paper work wondering what it would look like disintergrated.

I was brought out of my staring contest as Grimmjow and Harribel walked in and sat down in the two chairs that were available. "What brings you to my humble office?," I said in a round about manner.

Harribel started first, "Starrk-san we would like to talk about how you are not acting as you normally would."

"Yeah Starrk, you would be either sleeping or trying to sleep because of Lilynette," Grimmjow said, with a rarely serious expression.

I looked at them for a moment before sighing, "Well I guess the cats out of the bag then eh? Yes I am not the Starrk you guys have come to know and respect, but-"

I was quickly grabbed and restrained by both of them, Harribel holding my arms to my back and her sword to the back of my neck, while Grimmjow was holding a half charged cero to my face.

"I don't care, now where is the real Starrk?," Harribel said, threateningly, as she dug the point of her strange sword into my Hierro.

I calmly used a sonido to appear back behind my desk, "If you guys would calm down I would tell you." I brushed off my Haori and Kimino before clasping my hands together calmly.

They looked at me, slightly unnerved by the fact that I escaped them calm as Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow broke out of his shock first and absorbed the cero back into his hand, "Okay fine who are you and what have you done with Starrk?"

I nodded and said, "Thats better, now come, walk with me." I stood and walked towards the door while grabbing my Zanpakutou. I slid the door to the side and let Grimmjow and Tia out of my office before walking towards the main hallway towards the training ground.

I opened the training ground door to see Harribel's Fraccion practicing. I looked slightly grimly at them, "Leave..."

They all nodded and left via sonido.

I entered followed by Grimmjow and Tia. I stopped in the middle of the field and turned to them. "Arm yourselves...," I said while drawing my blade.

They were slightly shocked before they began drawing their blades as well.

"The Rules are: No releasing, no Ceros, and finally no killing of any kind," I explained while throwing my sheathe to the side of the grounds.

I entered my ready stance as they did the same before it began.

Grimmjow rushed forward intending to end it as quickly as possible. I decided to mix things up a bit and caught his sword with mine's hilt. With a quick spin, he was disarmed and I had caught his Zanpakuto, Pantera.

I felt his sword straining under my grip so I sent some of my more powerful reiatsu into it; to put it, temporarily, under my control.

I pointed Pantera at Grimmjow and said, "Your as good as dead Grimmjow..."

Harribel then decided to make herself known with a stab from behind. I gritted my teeth as I felt her sword grind off my Hierro.

I grunted as I span around swinging Los Lobos and Pantera like I when I was using my Reiatsu Blades. Harribel backpedaled rapidly under the power of my attacks.

I was suprised, then, as she disarmed my left hand and tossed Pantera back to Grimmjow.

I narrowed my eyes as I was forced to fight both of them at the same time. They showed a level of teamwork that shocked me to no end. Grimmjow's rage complimented Harribel's calm and controlled strikes very well.

I shook my hand and began concentrating while blocking their attacks. Two empty sword sheathes appeared at my hips. I grinned slightly at their shocked faces as I vanished and reappeared several yards away.

"You two have apparently been training together for sometime, your teamwork is very well coordinated. But you two aren't the only one with new tricks," I said as two copies of my Zanpakuto appeared in the empty sheathes. "I have revived an old sword style, one that was used by an Infamous man millenia ago when our world was mostly covered in water," I explained as I sheathed my first blade and began charging reiatsu into my entire body.

I quickly unsheathed all the swords and tossed them into the air. I caught two in my hands and caught the third in my mouth. They looked at me for a moment before laughing.

I growled menacingly and charged them while turning into a hurricane of metal. They couldn't counter attack as they were focused purely on avoiding or blocking the storm of blades.

I smirked through the sword as they began to slow down under my onslaught.

Grimmjow made his mistake first, he tried to disarm one of my hands. I slapped the flat of my mouth blade into his jaw effectively knocking him out. Harribel made her mistake when she swung wide to the right in an attempt to gain more force in her blow. I ducked beneath the swipe and stuck my right sword into the hollow in her blade and wrenched it from her hand, before finally bringing my left blade up to her throat.

She froze as the icey metal touched her mask. I was panting through my mouth blade as I slowly withdrew my sword from her throat. She almost collapsed as my two sword copies vanished.

I took my main blade out of my mouth and sheathed it. I inhaled deeply to steady my breathing.

"Now that you both are tuckered out, I want you to follow me back to my office," I explained as I slung Grimmjow over my right shoulder. Harribel picked up her sword and then Grimmjow's before following me back to the office.

I sat Grimmjow in one chair and woke him up before taking a seat behind my desk. I explained to them my situation, how I was not from this world, how I was taught by the real Coyote Starrk, everything up to current events.

After I had finished recounting them with my tails, they began pelting me with questions and throughout the questioning Harribel was acting slightly... how to put it... off. She kept asking me questions about my previous life and was not at all concerned with her former teammate.

Time quickly wore on as they continued with their inquires. Grimmjow noticed the time first and left to go, and I quote, "break in the rookies." Harribel was about to leave when I caught her arm. "Tia-chan...," I began, "whats wrong? You don't seem to be your normal confident self... It worries me."

She looked down and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong... Starrkk-san..."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and let her go. She vanished into thin air, like a ghost in the mist.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

The next morning was slightly... strange. Everyone seemed detached from themselves... Save for the rookies. The rookies were still excited to be part of a newly formed division. The fact that they were happy helped lift my mood but it was still depressing. I didn't see Harribel or Grimmjow anywhere. Nelliel was staring at me like I had killed someone close to her. Harribel's Fraccion were happy talking with the recruits.

I sighed and walked out of the Barracks for a stroll. I ran a gloved hand through my hair as I walked past the Soul Reaper Academy which was about half a mile from the Barracks. I smirked as I decided to introduce myself to the Newbie Soul Reapers.

I entered through the gates of the school and walked through the courtyard. The students and teachers stopped walking around and stared at me and the Haori I was wearing. Some of them in disbelief, some in anger, and others with no emotion at all. I walked past them all and entered the Academy with a stoic expression schooled on my face.

A few of the teachers tried to stop me from entering the Graduating Class's home room but I pushed them aside and entered the class.

As I walked in I was immeidiately surrounded by the senior class, all of which were pointing their Zanpakuto at my chest.

I smiled non-threateningly and said, "Thats not anyway to treat a Captain is it?" After I said that I walked forward, listening to the swords sliding off my Hierro. Some gasped at my newest article of clothing and sheathed their blades, others remained in a ready stance.

I turned around and looked at them clearly for the first time. Two of them clearly stood out, the first had a stoic expression schooled onto his face. He has long platinum hair and bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils,he is 6' 1" and, his Zanpakuto had a strange guard with a black hilt. The other stands at 5'7" with a lean build, he was looking at my with confusion clear on his face. His blond hair is spiked, and his eyes are a bright blue, and his Zanpakuto rivals Ichigo's unreleased one in size and shape.

I observed them for a moment before asking a question, "You two, the one with the Silver hair and the one with the Huge Zapakuto, what are your names?"

The one with the blonde hair answered first, "My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"And mine is Sephiroth, I don't have a last name," he said.

I smiled and said, "You two are coming with me."

They both had different reactions, Sephiroth smiled softly and nodded, Cloud practically flat out refused. "No way am I going with you! Your an Arrancar!"

I narrowed my eyes and pointed to my Haori, which was the only proof of my status. "I'm also the Captain of the Fourteenth Division and thus your commanding officer. So follow me."

Cloud glared at my while steadying his grip on his blade. Sephiroth then put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Cloud relaxed slightly and resheathed his blade on his back.

I nodded with a smile, "There we go now if you will follow me. Or better yet." I walked over to them and grabbed them my their shoulders. "Hold on," I said before disappearing via sonido back to the barracks.

I reappeared in my office with them trying to catch their balance. I motioned for them to take a seat. "You two are very interesting. I would like to know more about you, where come from, etc. Don't hold back."

Sephiroth spoke first, "Neither of us know where we come from, but we feel like we know each other from somewhere. I think we are from the location. As for us specifically we won't tell you until we feel like we can trust you...," he paused, waiting for my name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Coyote Starrk, Former Primera Espada, and Current Captain of Fourteenth Division," I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

They both gaped at me, well Sephiroth's eyes widened but still.

"You are the Primera Espada?!," they asked me nearly simultaneously.

I stuck a finger in my ear, trying to get it to stop ringing, "Former, Yes. And you don't have to yell about it."

Cloud had the decency to look embaressed while Sephiroth asked me a question, "May we see the mark?"

"Mark? Oh right my tattoo," I realized, while pulling off my left glove. As soon as the glove came off I turned my hand around to show them the number one that made me an Espada.

Cloud was staring at it with an expression of awe, Sephiroth was nodding like everything made sense now.

I slipped my glove back on and said, "I want you two to join my division, you will be pretty low ranked to start off with but I can tell that you two will work up fast."

"Can we have a little time to think over it?," Cloud asked.

Sephiroth raised his index finger, "May we bring along some companions if they fit your requirements?"

"Yes and yes, but I must meet your friends first," I said with a smile.

They both nodded and I extended my hand towards Sephiroth. He shook my hand and Cloud did the same. "Thank you Starrk-taichou. We will give you our answer in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>And that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed.<p>

R&R

No Flames or I'll hit you over the head with my fire extinguisher. *holds up a Daedric Warhammer from Skyrim*


	10. Chp 8: Ichigo

Sorry for not updating guys, sorry for posting a short chapter. The Holidays have been keeping me busy and a family member recently died.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ichigo<p>

I woke up early one day, about two weeks later.

As I sat up I thought about what had happened these past weeks. Grimmjow and Harribel had reappeared saying that they had gone to Hueco Mundo for a bit. Sephiroth and Cloud have both joined my division along with over two hundred other members. People won't stop pestering me about joining my division. Damn things are complicated nowadays.

Especially today.

Today some of the Captains, including me, would go to Karakura Town to restore Ichigo's powers and save him from Ginjo, should he require assistance after he becomes a shinigami again.

I sighed, got up and performed my daily routines. I put on my white, outlined in black jacket with my baggy pants and a black matador sash holding it together. Over it all I wore my Captain's Haori with my Zanpakuto at my waist.

I walked out of my quarters and was greeted by two shinigami passing by. I smiled and waved them on. I didn't know their names, my division had well over two hundred recruits now so it was hard keeping track of eveyone.

As they moved on I started walking toward the main hall and my office. As I entered the main hall I was greeted with a chorus of 'Good Morning Taichou!' I stuck a finger in my left ear trying to get it to stop ringing. "Good Morning to all of you, me and the other captains will be gone most of the day. I expect all of you to treat Harribel-chan nicely."

I walked out after they had agreed and used sonido to appear outside the Captain Meeting Hall.

"Hello Coyote-san!," greeted Shinsui. Joshiro just waved slightly and beckoned me over.

I smiled and walked over to them, "Hey Shinsui, Good Morning Joshiro-san."

We began talking about random topics, who had the more interesting Zanpakuto, whose division was bigger, etc.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip!)

The Captain Commander walked in about seventeen minutes later with his usual, nearly cemented, look on his face. "Today, my fellow Captains, is the day we go to the Human World to restore Kurosaki Ichigo's Shinigami abilities. If any of you have anything to finish today, I suggest you finish it quickly, we leave in ten minutes."

All of us nodded, but none of us left the building. My guess is the finished everthing before they got here.

I continued talking with Shinsui and Joshiro, "As I was saying earlier Shinsui, the Red Sake tastes better. Trust me."

"No Coyote, I believe the White Sake is the best, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind," Shinsui says with a resolute look on his face.

"We agree to disagree then," I reasoned.

He nods and walks away to speak with the Captain Commander. I leave Joshiro to talk with Byakuya.

"Hello Byakuya-taichou," I said as I walked over to him, "How are you today?"

Byakuya nods in my direction, which is a greeting from him, "I am fine, Starrk-taichou. I was recently informed that my Sister would be the one to restore Kurosaki's powers."

I nod, "She started this whole adventure, she might as well do it again."

The little lady herself walked in a few minutes later and began talking with Jushiro.

The Captain Commander ended his conversation with Shinsui and began to adress us again, "Captains! It is time to depart for the Human World!"

I nodded and asked, "May I do the honors Captain Commander?"

He nodded in my direction, "You may Coyote-san."

I wave my hand and a Garganta appears, leading to the Human World. We all jump into it along with Rukia and make our platforms. I then begin leading our little group to the Karakura Sky portal.

(Bakudo 0: Timeskip)

Around thirty minutes later I opened up another Garganta and immediatly jumped out along with the other Captains. To my surprise nothing was going on. The Captain Commander then gets our attention.

"Rukia Kuchiki it is time, you know what to do."

Rukia nods and vanish with a Shunpo while we wait above Karakura.

A few minutes later there was an explosion of Spiritual Power! It's magnitude dwarfed even Aizen's all those years ago.

I looked with wide eyes towards the center of the spiritual presence, a wave of Energy flew out from it as I heard the words, "Getsuga Tenshou!" I smirked slightly knowing exactly who it was.

"Ichigo is back in action," I mumbled to myself.

I then watched the fight between Ginjo and Ichigo with the other captains. Things took a severe turn when we all heard the infamous word, "Bankai." Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocketed to unimaginable levels! I almost felt as if I was choking! His sword had evolved to a new state, it seems to have lengthened slightly and also gained barbs on the back of the blade.

Ginjo also activated his Bankai, which made him look extremely frightening in my opinion. The fight ended relatively quick after Ichigo blocked a Cero-like attack with his bare-hand. Ginjo and Ichigo both landed after which Ichigo cut through Ginjo's sword and through Ginjo himself, nearly cutting him in half.

Several of those that had came, Myself, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Rukia, landed on the ground near Ichigo. Where I had to promptly duck to avoid having my block chopped off.

Ichigo, who was surprised at the fact I avoided his strike, shouted, "What the fuck is an Arrancar doing here?!"

Rukia walked over to him and hit him over the head and quickly began explaining how I was a New Captain. I then walked over to Ichigo and held out my left hand. "It is nice to see you again Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo eyed me for a moment before jabbing a finger at my face, "Wait a second! Your were that Injured Guy from a couple of weeks ago!"

A tic mark appeared on my forehead, "My name is Coyote Starrk, former Primera Espada and current Captain of the 14th Division."

Ichigo nodded and lowered his finger, "Just because your a Captain doesn't mean I will trust an arrancar, Starrk-san."

I smiled slightly, "I'm not the only arrancar working for the Soul Society, Ichigo. There are five others in my Division, all holding high ranks."

Ichigo gaped at me for a moment before turning to Rukia for a confirmation and an explanation.

I sighed, and vanished via sonido back up to where the rest of the Captains were. I was quickly addressed by Yama-ji, "Starrk-taichou, has Kurosaki been informed of you and your Division?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, he may not trust me yet, but he will in time."

The Captain Commander nodded and turned to the other Captains, "Everyone else, excluding Captains Starrk, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya are to return to the Seireitei!"

Shinsui opened the portal back to the Soul Society and let everyone through before closing it. I watched them leave and turned back to the ground, teleporting back to it.

As I landed I took out a small piece of what looked like gum, I blew into it expanding it until it popped. It turned into a Gigai.

"Gotta remember to thank Urahara for making me this..."

I phased into the Gigai, effectively making it my own body for the time being. My Zanpakuto materialized on the ground next to me, I then bent down and picked it up. "Let's get going to Ichigo's place, knowing that lazy kid he's probably already there."

I than began walking in the general direction of Ichigo's house having absolutely no idea where the fuck I was going.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry for posting a short chapter.<p>

But then again I basically am rewriting Canon right now so no one can blame me. Next chapter will be more original and much longer.

R&R!


End file.
